The Mockingjay
by L.Q. Brooks
Summary: BOOK 3 OF 10: The Elgen is moving closer, they've proved more dangerous than before, and the questers are pushed out of their comfort zone once more as they must find 'the lost bird's chains' before the Elgen finds them and uses them for their own benefit. LOOK OUT FOR 'STORM WARNING' TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!
1. 1 The Jail

1. The Jail

**Alcatraz: 47 Hours Away From The Elgen**

As soon as all of the questers stepped out of the TARDIS, everyone began to cough. Alcatraz was almost obscured by all the dust.

Howard, observing something shining on the ground, picked it up and brushed off the dust. "A large dagger?" he wondered.

Kayla shook her head. "I'm pretty sure it's a sword. From what I've read."

He shrugged and tightened his grip as someone cleared her throat. He turned and saw a wolf standing in the doorway to the jail.

"Who are you?" Beetee asked.

"Violet. Little disappointed you didn't recognize me."

* * *

Humphrey was shocked. "Violet? But...you're dead! I saw you with my own eyes!"

Violet chuckled, moving her red velvet fur from her eyes. "It was all for show. I had to let Hatch think he was getting close to winning."

"But...what about the blood?"

She grinned once more. "You actually thought there was such thing as violet blood?"

The questers were silent. Her grin turned into a soft smile as she looked towards the other animals. "Diego, Sid. So good to see you're okay."

Diego was puzzled. "You saw the feeding?"

"Of course I did." She looked at Buck. "Good escape plan, by the way. From the rats."

Buck shook his head. "It was all Diego's idea."

Everybody's eyes were glued on Diego.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. You did come up with the bait."

Manny narrowed his eyes. "You were the one who let Crash die?"

"I had to. I liked him, there's no doubt about that. But someone had to make a sacrifice."

Manny nodded. "I understand."

"Manny," Violet interuppted. "There's someone who wants to see you."

He turned. "What?"

She then had her eyes locked on Howard. "You too. Follow me."

* * *

She brought her to a corner with a projector. She flicked a switch and a girl appeared on the screen. Zia.

"Zia!" Howard exclaimed.

"Howard!" she responded.

"What's going on?"

"We've been attacked. Badly."

"Are you okay?"

"Me? I'm okay. Just somewhat shocked."

"Is it working?" a voice said from offscreen. Manny immediately knew who it was.

"Ellie?!"

"Manny!"

She came onscreen. Manny looked worried.

"What happened? Is Peaches okay?"

"Peaches is fine. But the Elgen attacked. We've lost many."

"Who?" Howard asked.

"Bilbo, Gandalf, and Lapblood are all gone."

"But Jack is okay? Wade? Eddie?"

"Injured. But not dead. Eddie lost an arm, but Zia has been nursing him back to health."

Zia appeared back on screen. "It's working rather well, too. You can learn a lot from Beetee."

"What?" Howard asked.

"Beetee brought Sid and Diego back to life when this whole mess started," Manny quickly explained.

Howard nodded and looked back up at the screen. "You guys need to move quickly. The new Elgen is smarter than we thought."

Zia nodded. "We've been planning our escape route ever since we were attacked. We're going to move towards Lake Baudelaire, and hope we can find some cavern. If there is none, then we'll gather weapons in case the Elgen comes back."

Manny approved. "Good plan. Okay. We'll see you as soon as possible. Keep in touch."

"As long as we can," Zia promised.

"I'll miss you," Howard said, solemnly.

"It's okay," Zia responded. "Just don't lose faith. We'll be together soon."

Howard nodded once more. "Goodbye." He put his hand on the wall.

Zia put hers on the wall as well, as if they were holding hands. "Goodbye."

**A/O: **Alright, I think I started it off good. Thanks!


	2. 2 The Boat

2. The Boat

**Aboard The S_S_ Ampere: Peru**

"How is your plan going?" Oliver asked, darkly.

"It is going as planned, Mr. Chairman," Phelps replied.

"Better than Hatch did?"

"So far, yes."

"What have you accomplished, Phelps?"

"We've stolen Michael, Taylor, and Ostin. We've also ambushed whoever was left in the cavern."

"Whoever's left?" he asked, fiercely.

"Yes sir. The questers have already begun the Prophecy of Egypt."

"What have they collected?" he said, very angrily.

"Just one object. An Ankh."

"What's an Ankh?"

"A life loop."

"You're making no sense!" He was turning red.

"An Ankh symbolizes life. It's the first treasure."

"Your plan is falling apart, then."

"No, this is good. We'll let them think they're winning."

"What will that do?"

"It will make the escape sweeter."

"You sound like Violet, Phelps."

"Don't remind me of her."

"You captured her in Alcatraz."

"But as the prophecy goes, the questers have got her. Or will."

"What do you mean?!"

"They've gone to Alcatraz for the next object."

"Where Violet and Katniss are?"

"Yes."

"Ahh!" he screamed. He then tried to keep it down. "Who did you kill in the ambush?"

"The hobbit, the wizard, and the rat."

"Ripred? My, you're smarter than I thought."

"Not Ripred. Lapblood."

"You're not much smarter than Hatch, then."

"Things are still going as planned. Don't worry, sir. The questers will be in our grasp by the end of the week."

"They better be. Or it's your turn on death row."

He gulped. "Yes sir. Will do."

**A/O: **Figured I would show you what's going on with the evil side. Thanks!


	3. 3 The Bird

3. The Bird

Howard was trying hard to choke back tears as Violet turned off the projector, and the video of Zia flickered until it finally turned off. Howard looked over at the wolf.

"How did you get the electricity to do that?" he asked.

"The same way Beetee brought Sid and Diego back to life a month or so ago."

It was hard to believe all of this madness had only been a month total. It seemed to Manny that it had taken a long time to fulfill the original prophecy. 13 days, it seemed. Then another two weeks in between the first prophecy and the second...okay, let's say a month.

"Who told you that story?" Manny asked.

"Dr. Hatch did," she said simply. "When he realized I wasn't dead, he strapped me down on the same kind of bed you were strapped down on. I stalled him by asking him to tell me about himself. He was really self-absorbed. He would've told me his life's story even if I hadn't asked."

Manny considered this.

"One moment," he said as he walked out. He came back in maybe a minute or so later with Mareth by his side, stumbling on a cane he found. "Mareth, did you ever actually see Violet in her hospital room?"

Mareth shook his head. "Nay. Unfortunately, Hatch said we couldn't. I never truly cared about Hatch's words, but I just didn't want to be killed."

Howard glanced back over at Violet. "Violet, one more thing."

Violet turned with a soft smile. "Anything."

"You didn't even get food or water at the Elgen?"

Her smile turned into more of a frown. "Actually, that's not true. I just didn't get as much as you because the Elgen planned to lock me up here so I would rot and die."

More tears formed in Howard's eyes. "I'm sorry." He turned back to Mareth. "But I don't understand..."

"Hatch fed me," Violet quickly explained. "Virgil and Kayla hadn't met me until today."

"Then how do you know their names?" Mareth asked.

"Well, I'm not stupid, am I?" she asked kindly but roughly. "I heard Hatch talking about them as I was strapped."

Mareth nodded. "Well, we've come here for..."

"Katniss. The Mockingjay. The lost bird. I know," Violet interuppted again.

"Can you lead us to her?" Manny asked.

"Certainly, my friend. Right this way."

* * *

Violet led them down a dark hallway, and a woman's sobbing became louder and louder the farther they went.

Finally they stopped at a very dark cell.

"Here she is," Violet said, softly. The wolf grabbed a keyring from the other wall and handed it to Howard. He placed the only key into the hole. But before it could unlock Katniss, the key began to disintegrate.

**A/O: **Cliffhanger! Don't I always? :)


	4. 4 The Key

4. The Key

"Catch it! The ashes!" Violet yelled.

Howard shook his head. "It's okay, Violet. Just let it."

"Katniss won't be able to escape!"

His look was fierce. "Let it do what it wants, Violet!"

The wolf was quiet. The last piece of the key fell.

After five silent seconds, the cell swung open.

But Katniss didn't turn and get up. She didn't even struggle. She only said, "Go away, Elgen."

* * *

Howard put his hand on her shoulder. "We're not Elgen," he responded. Katniss shook her head.

"Not you. Him." She pointed to outside the cell door. Manny and Mareth turned around.

Torstyn, who had given Buck the blue bolt all that time ago, was standing in the doorway.

"Thought you'd burn up the Elgen, did you? Thought you'd kill us all? Think again," he demanded, walking towards the three boys with each word.

"You," Mareth said. "I remember you. You were the one that almost killed Buck!"

Torstyn mock frowned. "'Killed' is a strong word. I prefer, sent into the flaming pit of Tartarus and everything else too horrible to say wrapped into a perfect blue bolt."

His hands flickered with electricity. "And I bet you thought you killed me too. Guess again. Now that we've got Vey and the others, we can finally rule the world."

"You deserted Hatch," Manny said, angrily.

"Sure I did. But I didn't desert the Elgen." He noticed his expression. "Why do you care?"

"Because you've got my friends. Because you nearly killed Buck." He walked up to Torstyn and stared down. "Because you belong with the wickedest people in all the world."

He grinned. "I accept your compliment."

"You're the wickedest man I've ever known."

He shook his head. "Another compliment. But it's not true."

Manny looked at him, disgusted.

"Leo Phelps is. And we're coming for you. We **will **catch you."

"What if you don't?" Mareth asked, almost steaming with anger. "What if we drop off the face of the earth or something?"

"Then you're stupider than I thought. You'd take your life for someone we're going to kill anyway."

"Even so," Mareth responded, "we'd be taking our lives for our friends. That's more important than anything."

Torstyn chuckled. "Fine. Be that way. But when you come crawling back to us, asking if we'll take you instead, and you will, then we'll be waiting."

"Never," Howard said. He turned toward Katniss as she started to cough silently. "My bow..." she finally said.

"What?" Howard asked, barely audible.

"My bow. Sir, you have to get my bow. I can take him out."

Howard showed her his sword slightly. "I'll take him out first. It'll be safer."

Torstyn had heard them talking.

"Fine then. You want to play that way?" His hands started crackling like a lightning storm.

"Let's play," Howard agreed, taking out his sword.

**A****/O: **How do you think I'm doing so far in Season 2 of Ice Age/Hunger Games? Questions, comments, concerns? I'd be glad to answer!


End file.
